


Adult Education.

by Hambel



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambel/pseuds/Hambel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a drabble meme on my LJ. Prompt was from tatlovestea and was 'Chris/Sam, any rating'.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Adult Education.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a drabble meme on my LJ. Prompt was from tatlovestea and was 'Chris/Sam, any rating'.

“Think I were off when they taught this at school, Boss.”

“Just put your legs out straight; relax.”

“Dun’t feel right. T’ain’t natural.”

“It’s perfectly natural. I always do it this way. Now, your arms.”

“Yer mean, I ’ave ter move them too? Bloody ’ell. S’more difficult than it looks, this.”

“You just need to set up a rhythm... Christ! That was a bit...”

“Sorry, Boss, did I get that on yer face?”

“Don’t worry about it, Chris. I can wipe it off.

“Don’t tell the Guv, will yer? ’E’ll take the mickey if ’e knows I’m learnin’ ter swim.”


End file.
